The Wedding Gift
by Volitan
Summary: Holmes organises a wedding gift for Mary and Watson to come home to. Oneshot drabble.


_I am an amateur author of false name,_

_I borrow worlds of another's fame._

_I stake no claim on recognised locations,_

_Neither do I own canon situations._

_I merely come here to spend a while,_

_Reading other's work; writing my own style._

_I earn no money, no wage, no dosh._

_I gain no finance, no revenue, no cash._

_I do not mean to step on legal toes,_

_I mean no infringement, I'm friend not foe._

_So please, do come in, relax, unwind._

_I hope in my work, enjoyment you will find._

**The Wedding Gift.**

Dr. and Mrs Watson had almost left their wedding breakfast, the bride already handed up into the carriage and the groom about to climb into it himself.

"Ah, one moment, driver, if you please?" Holmes shouted, quickly stepping out from the small congregation of people who'd been at the wedding breakfast. He gently pulled the doctor back from the little step before clambering up into the carriage and handing the bride a small wooden box. "Now, all is well. Carry on driver… oh, Watson, you are getting into the carriage, aren't you? No use standing out here, old boy!"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Watson climbed into the vehicle, instructing the driver to take them to their now shared home. Mary had already moved her possessions in, carefully putting everything in its place, mingling her items with John's.

"What was that about?" John asked, turning to his bride.

"He gave me this." she said, holding the box gingerly, as if it would bite her.

"I'd better open it, though I don't think he'd give you anything dangerous. However, Holmes's definition of dangerous is not the same as the rest of civilised society's definition." Watson chuckled, opening the box to reveal three brass keys of differing sizes connected by a large ring.

"Keys. He's given you a set of _keys_." the doctor muttered, obviously confused as he turned them over and over in his hands.

"What do you suppose they're for?" Mary asked, equally baffled.

"Locks, to state the obvious." he replied dryly, carefully putting the keys into his pocket and taking his bride's hand.

"I'd already deduced that!" she chuckled, "But _which_ locks?"

"I haven't the foggiest!" Watson said, looking out of the carriage's window and noticing they were home.

Hand in hand, and with beaming smiles, the newlyweds walked up the front steps to the door. Watson immediately noticed the little envelope pinned to the wood, he quickly broke the seal and read the letter.

_To the New Bride and Groom,_

_I found it __far__ too simple to pick both the locks to your front door, and the lock on the door of the Doctor's office. And your windows might as well have not bothered having locks in the first instance for all the good they did to prevent my intrusion!_

_Therefore, seeing as I hold the safety of you both in such high regard, I took it upon myself to have a locksmith brought out and fit your doors and windows with locks that would actually prevent the entrance of a thief and thus prevent the theft of your possessions! The new locks took even __me__ a considerable amount of time to pick, therefore, I deem them to be of both excellent quality and substance._

_There are two other sets of keys, one is hidden within your home; the other is in the possession of your new landlord - a most understanding fellow, who had no objection to my upgrading of your security._

_Please consider the new locks and keys as my wedding gift to you both._

_Yours, _

_Sherlock Holmes._

"He picked our locks and then arranged for them to be changed?" Mary whispered, peering at the note.

"What I want to know is _Why_ was he picking our locks in the first instance? And _when_ did he have the time to do it?" Watson said, bringing out the new keys and trying the two largest ones in the shining new lock. The longest one fitted, the leavers were a little stiff as the key turned.

"In his own way, it is very sweet." Mary said, smiling gently. "Where do suppose he hid the other set?"

"Come, _Mrs. Watson_, let us find out." the doctor said, carefully sweeping her into his arms to cross the threshold, moving back to re-lock the door behind them both as they laughed.


End file.
